


No quiero que seas mi cuñado

by patri6



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary se va a casar con Francis pero ¿es feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero que seas mi cuñado

Mary se sentó junto a Francis en la cena familiar, dio la mano a su futuro marido por debajo de la mesa y sonrió, observando a su futura familia política.  
Henry y Catherine, los dos hermanos pequeños de Francis, su hermana mayor junto a su esposo…  
Todos presentaban una estampa envidiable para cualquiera.  
Fue 15 minutos más tarde, cuando entre charlas y risas la puerta se abrió y apareció Sebastian. Elegantemente tarde. Y elegantemente guapo.  
Fue Henry el primero en levantarse a saludar a su hijo mayor y cuando sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a ella, recorriéndola suavemente y sus labios pronunciaron su nombre, Mary sintió que la temblaban las piernas.

Bash tenía ese estúpido efecto en ella. Cuando le conoció sintió una conexión directa hacía él.  
La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, en una discoteca, con decenas de personas entre ellos, Mary pensó que nunca podría girar la cabeza hacía otro lado, cuando su perro se perdió y Francis estaba demasiado ocupado en el trabajo, fue Bash quien se pasó horas buscándole y fue Bash quien limpió sus lágrimas después de la primera discusión con su prometido.

Y después de todos esos meses sin verle allí estaba. Y a ella seguían temblándola las piernas solo con su presencia.

Fue mucho rato después cuando todos los miembros de la familia se marcharon, Francis insistió en que su hermano se quedara con ellos a beber una última copa de vino…Que resultó ser casi una botella para él solo. Y entonces empezó a cantar y a tambalearse, lo siguiente que vinieron fueron los vómitos y finalmente Mary consiguió acostarle…para darse cuenta que estaba sola con Bash, que hacía café con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-¿Eres feliz, Mary?-preguntó tendiéndole una taza.  
-Claro que si-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sentada en la encimera-Tengo todo lo que quiero.  
-¿Estás segura de eso?

“no” pensó… 

…y fue en ese mismo instante cuando fue consciente que Sebastian había visto su leve atisbo de duda y se había abalanzado sobre ella, sus labios tocaron los suyos como un fuego abrasador que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, Bash le arrancó las medias de un tirón, bajándola las bragas de golpe y de forma instintiva se pegó a él, bajándole los pantalones y los boxers, estrechándose contra su cuerpo que se entrelazaba con el suyo y notando como entraba de forma brusca y excitantemente placentera en su interior.

Mary apenas era consciente de que su prometido estaba en la habitación, de que podría salir en cualquier momento, de que podría ver como su futura esposa le engañaba con su hermano.  
Pero Bash siguió embistiéndola y ella siguió jadeando, dejando salir todo lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo, disfrutando de la calidez y el abrazo del que estaba planeado que fuera su próximo cuñado.

Y cuando terminaron, se miraron. No había vergüenza entre ellos.

-¿Eres feliz, Mary?-volvió a preguntar.

Y Mary supo la respuesta, una que Sebastian ya conocía.

-No quiero que seas mi cuñado-respondió.  
-Ni yo que te cases con mi hermano.

Y con una leve y tierna sonrisa, la besó en los labios.


End file.
